dc_generations_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the most well-known and feared leader of the Decepticons, and the founder of their uprising. In the beginning during the Golden Age, he was originally a gladiator named, Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), who rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in its illegal deathmatches in the Kaon arena. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit and broken systems and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. As a young, powerful, charismatic, violent, leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms and opposite of his mortal enemy, Optimus Prime fight on other worlds, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing everything which was rightfully his away from him. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. With all of the hatred and jealousy against Optimus, and bringing the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, Megatron has unfortunately quite possibly left/lost his sanity. Sometimes, Megatron is later reborn as Galvatron. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" "That's because everything I touch is food for my hunger. My hunger for power!" :—Optimus Prime and Megatron, More than Meets the Eye. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), José Cruz (Portuguese), Henry Djanik (French), Mikhail Chernyak (Russian), Gernot Duda (German), Mario Milita (Italian), Nikola Simić (Serbeian), Staffan Hallerstam (Swedish), Carl Béchard (French Canadian), Alejandro Abdalah (American Spanish) Biography Megatron is the very powerful and utterly ruthless leader of the Decepticons. His imposing robot form is dominated by his primary weapon - his arm-mounted fusion cannon, capable of leveling a city block in one blast. Those Decepticons that serve him faithfully may find themselves rewarded, but the moment they fail, they will be discarded and made an example of. Megatron is very intelligent, but oftentimes blinded by his own ruthless ambition. Spending countless cycles in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon taught Megatron that only the strong survive. Megatron secretly assembled an army of Decepticons in order to launch an attack for control of the planet Cybertron. Having used Dark Energon to power his troops, Megatron now looks to defeat the Autobots by attacking their escape vessel, the Ark. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of an Earth Tank. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the cannon barrel. Gallery File:Megatron_TFTDevastation1-Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave **Lugnut **Barricade **Cyclonus **Demolishor *Thundercracker *Dirge *Ramjet *Skywarp *Slipstream *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Kickback **Hardshell *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Vortex **Swindle **Blast Off ***Bruticus Maximus *Trypticon *Stunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End ***Menasor Maximus Family Neutral *Starscream *Galvatron Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilities Powers Abilities Megatron has the abilities Hover and Drain. Strength level Weakness Megatron's only real weakness is his arrogance. He believes himself to be superior to all, and has the utmost confidence in his skills and abilities which is well founded. There are times when his arrogance can trump his intelligence, though not to the same extent as Starscream. Another weakness that he possessed was the inability to see potential threats, as he did not count on a mini-con possessing the Key to Vector Sigma, Predaking's ability to transform or Racthet disabling the Nemesis' shielding. Another weakness was his fear of certain individuals, as his fear of Optimus's Star Saber led him to making the Dark Star Saber, and his fear of the Predacons rebelling made him order the destruction of the Predacon clones. These decisions which would also ended in his own downfall. Equipment Weapons Megatron carries a fusion cannon on his right arm and his energon mace. Transportation Gallery History Optimus and Megatron weren't always foes, but were allies. It is unclear what happened between them, but at the time of the Great War, they are mortal enemies. Optimus Prime is the Autobot he hates the most and the Autobot that Megatron wants to see destroyed the most at his own hands. During the early war on Cybertron, Megatron found reference to an energy source called Dark Energon, which had impressive potential as a weapon, and became determined to claim it for himself. One of the few places it was made was in a station in orbit around Cybertron, guarded by a politically neutral force led by Starscream. With this knowledge, he took a ship and launched an assault on the station. The ship was badly damaged in the attack, and so he ordered Barricade and Brawl, piloting it, to ram the station. He and many of his soldiers survived the impact and escaped the core's detonation. They were then confronted by Starscream, who informed them that they would not allow them to take what he had guarded for ten thousand years. After surviving a trap of sentry guns, Megatron, Barricade, and Brawl were reinforced by more of Megatron's troops, and set out on their way to find the station's Dark Energon stores and claim them for the war effort. They encountered significant resistance, but managed to shoot their way through, with directional aid from Soundwave and Shockwave. Barricade noted that the station itself seemed quite primitive; Megatron noted it was very old, and that he intended to modernize it. At one point, the Seekers Jetfire and Jetstrom confronted Megatron nonviolently, asking him to give up his quest, as Dark Energon would result in only horror, death, and destruction, to which Megatron sneered, "You say that as if it were a bad thing." Along their way to the Dark Energon, they found that a large portion of the station had been blasted clean off, the debris field traversable but sparse enough to allow easy viewing of Cybertron itself. Shockwave soon found records about the station from the Hall of Records indicating that a small amount of Dark Energon lost containment and was the sole cause of the destruction, underscoring Megatron's desire for it. When Barricade asked how he expected to control it when no other had, Megatron said that such power was only for the strong, that he was the strongest, and not to question him again. When they finally reached the storage chamber, and Megatron averted Starscream's destruction of it, he calmly entered into a container full of raw Dark Energon, while Starscream watched and gloated at his imminent destruction...only for him to walk out, not only unscathed, but crackling with power, which he further bestowed upon Barricade and Brawl. A single blast of Dark Energon was enough to destroy an entire company of station security forces, the last line of defense between Megatron and Starscream and his companions. Jetfire again tried to warn Megatron about the dangers of Dark Energon, but Starscream interrupted, asking to join the Decepticon leader. Megatron asked what Starscream could offer that he could not simply take. Starscream revealed the station's supply of Dark Energon was almost spent, and he knew how to manufacture more—and as luck would have it, there was a dormant Geosynchronous Energon Bridge which could be used to power it. Jetfire retreated to inform Zeta Prime; Megatron let him go, seeming pleased by the notion of letting the Autobots tremble in advance of their actions, and sent Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp to activate the bridge. Megatron repeatedly mocked what he perceived as Starscream's slowness in his simple mission, but the Seeker did what he said he could. With a steady supply of Dark Energon, Megatron launched an attack on Iacon City, intending to take a device called the Omega Key and use it to enter the Core of Cybertron. This time, he took [[]] and Soundwave with him. The trio took the less-guarded way in—which, since the Autobots were not complete fools (as even Megatron would admit), still had significant military presence. During the attack, Starscream noted that Dark Energon was proving every bit as potent as Megatron had promised. Breakdown let Megatron know of his misgivings about the Sky Commander; Megatron admitted he was treacherous and untrustworthy, but he had useful talents, and his cunning and ambition was intriguing. The Omega Key had been taken from its normal resting place, however, by Autobot leader Zeta Prime, and so Megatron took his squad on an assault on Zeta's headquarters. They met Brawl, leading an attack on the doors to Zeta Prime's armory, along the way. Even Megatron's touch of Dark Energon could not breach the vault doors, however, and so he called in Dark Energon Bombers. When they were shot down, Brawl suggested they take out the Autobots' air defense guns, after which bombers were called in again; Megatron's troops then held off a massive assault from what seemed like the entire Autobot army while waiting for the bombing run to finally arrive. After the vault doors were breached, they reached Zeta Prime himself, who had constructed several layers of security while he waited. An invincible energy field protected him, while he could drop portions of the ceiling with pistons to crush anything beneath them, and construct endless holographic clones of himself outfitted for melee combat, which Megatron personally found nauseating. However, his defenses were not without flaw: periodically, the power core would need to disperse waste heat, and Megatron's team survived long enough to destroy it during this stage and bring Zeta the attention to engage Megatron head on himself. Zeta fell, damaged and defeated from the battle, and Megatron took the device he'd carried...which started to make electronic chirping noises. Zeta, with dark humor, noted that the device was not the Omega Key. It merely activated the Key, which would come to them... Searching for the Key in the skies aboard another ship, Megatron, with Soundwave and Breakdown at the controls, were abruptly confronted by a massive ship, Omega Supreme, who knocked them out of the sky, causing them to crash back in Iacon. There, they played a cat-and-mouse campaign in a desperate attempt to survive the enormous Autobot's vast firepower, though Soundwave noted that the weaponry they bore had little chance of penetrating Omega Supreme's armor. Megatron, for his part, at least contrived to appear unafraid, claiming that if it came to a real fight, the brute wouldn't stand a chance against Megatron's intellect. However, Omega's attacks drove them underground and left them unable to immediately transmit counter to Starscream, who declared Megatron dead and announced he was taking control. Even when they re-established contact, Starscream's aerial forces only briefly distracted Omega, who dispensed large numbers of troops, sucked up Decepticons with a tractor beam, fired weapons of mass destruction, and mined the roads Megatron and his squad were using. Soundwave, however, had come up with a suggestion—there were weapons emplacements higher up that had the ability to damage Omega Supreme. Taking them from the Autobots was a battle in and of itself, but nothing compared to the fight against Omega Supreme, who could unload entire squadrons of Aerialbots. Nonetheless, Megatron's boldness and tactical acumen finally shot Omega Supreme out of the sky. Gloating, Megatron found that the behemoth was still not defeated, and indeed was drawing power from Cybertron itself to repair his systems, making him stronger, if anything. However, by corrupting the energon batteries with which he was using to feed himself with Dark Energon charges, they were able to weaken him to the point where they could finally blast away his last defenses and brought him to heel. With Omega Supreme defeated, Megatron went underground, directly to the Core, and corrupted it with a massive infusion of Dark Energon, finally bringing Cybertron itself more completely under his control. At this point, Megatron was clearly convinced, and for good reason, that he'd won, making propaganda broadcasts extolling his greatness and how he had taken away the Autobots' burdens of "liberty" and "choice". When Starscream was defeated and the Decagon retaken, however, he realized the Autobots were not yet going to roll over for him, and sent a distress signal from Zeta Prime, whom he had kept alive in the Kaon prison camp, in order to provoke a rescue attempt from the Autobots. His old acquaintance Optimus took the bait, and Megatron confronted him, telling him that the war could be over tomorrow if Optimus took the Autobots and left. Optimus refused, so Megatron consigned him and his team to the prisons. When they managed to stage a mass breakout, an enraged Megatron ordered his troops to prevent their escape at any cost, to the point of tearing apart portions of Kaon. This was not enough, however, and they escaped, journeying to the Core, where they kickstarted the cleansing of Megatron's corruption. Doing so, however, would take the Core millions of years of shutdown, rendering Cybertron uninhabitable. Whether Megatron knew this or not, when he saw the Autobots leaving after Optimus's refusal of his earlier offer, he apparently took offense. His earlier plans of renovating Starscream's station had come to fruition; now, it has become the ultimate means of putting an end to what remains of the Autobots. The Autobots soon learned of the existence of the orbital station has now been mounted a powerful superweapon, capable of destroying entire structures in one shot; Trypticon, Megatron sent waves of Decepticon forces to keep them from discovering more about it. Megatron, happy to see the destruction Trypticon was creating, ordered Starscream and Skywarp at gunpoint to return to Trypticon and clean up after it, while he took his troops into battle to scour the area for Autobots to kill. Few Autobots other than the medic, Ratchet, were spared Megatron's initial assault. When Megatron found out that Starscream had left his post at Trypticon, Megatron grew angry. But the Autobots had infiltrated the Datacore, so Megatron focused his efforts there instead. Bumblebee was captured, and information useful for the taking of Iacon was pulled from his mind. Megatron assigned Skywarp the task of the initial Iacon assault. The traitorous Starscream returned to Megatron's focus, and the Air Commander was ordered to return and reactivate the Energon Bridge. But Starscream took too long, discovering Megatron had already reached the bridge by the time he arrived. In a foul mood, Megatron would test Starscream's loyalty by putting him on the Iacon assault's front lines. The assault went as planned, and Iacon crumbled. As Barricade and Starscream reached an empty Council Chamber, Megatron alerted them to the evacuation of the surviving Autobots. Three Autobot ships positioned themselves to escape, and so Megatron ordered Thundercracker and Skywarp to take them down. He had it fire upon the Autobot transports as they left. When a team of Aerialbots attempted to disable or destroy it, he called Jetfire and Jetstorm, now one of the Autobots, and taunted them about their past. He further mocked them when they destroyed the plasma coolant system without apparently having accounted for backups. Finally, during the attack he came into possession of information on Optimus Prime's location, and ordered Trypticon—the name of the weapon, for it was actually a Cybertronian—to fire upon it. Trypticon, however, was forced into his natural form and defeated after he crash-landed on Cybertron. Though Iacon fell, the Trypticon orbiting superweapon was destroyed by the Autobots... but not before Megatron ripped the datacore from its brain so as to salvage its information on Dark Energon. Megatron was pleased. Despite his loss, he still believes had the upper hand. When Cybertron had begun to die following the Core's shutdown, Megatron blamed Optimus Prime, as he was the one who had ruined his plans for the planet. Megatron launched an attack on Iacon in order to destroy the Ark and get revenge. While commanding the battle from beneath one of his Warp Cannons, he sent Starscream, Onslaught and Brawl to capture Optimus and bring him before him. As Megatron executed two of the Autobots before his Optimus' eyes, Optimus pleaded that they only wanted to leave Cybertron, but Megatron wasn't going to allow him. As the Warp Cannon prepared to destroy both the Ark, and the Decepticon leader to do the same to the Autobot leader, the newly awakened Metroplex tore the roof off of the building they were in. Refusing to retreat, Megatron fired at the colossus, only to take one K.O. blow by the giant Autobot's fist, forcing the Decepticons fall back to tend with Megatron. Due to Megatron's severe injuries, he was placed in stasis in the sick bay, allowing Starscream the opportunity to take control of the Decepticons and proceeded to run the organization into the ground by wasting resources and his failiure to inspire the troops. Unhappy with the change in management, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Lugnut hsde to make peperations for Megatron, giving him intense repairs in the Kaon laboratory, and reactivated him with a Dark Energon infusion. After awakening, Megatron was enraged to see that Starscream was in control, and then proceeded to crash Starscream's coronation ceremony. Slaughtering the Seeker's loyalists, Megatron turned on Starscream, snatched his subordinate before he could escape and took him for his punishment. Due to Starscream's self indulgence, the Decepticons' energon supply was dwindling, and the war drained the planet of most of its energy, forcing Megatron to find more power. Shockwave arrived to inform him of the Space Bridge technology he had discovered and learned that the Autobots were planning a space voyage to search for new worlds and new sources of power, which thay have discovered an energy-rich planet, Megatron appointed the planet as a perfect one for them to plunder. The Nemesis was quickly completed and the Space Bridge opened, and Megatron decided to leave Shockwave in charge of Cybertron and the decepticons station on the planet in his absence while he and his elite forces–including the treacherous Starscream, who considered Megatron a relic and sought leadership of the Decepticons for himself, and Megatron's most loyal subordinate, Soundwave—boarded the Nemesis to pursue the Autobots' Ark. However, one of Shockwave's experiments destroyed the tower, which reduced the time they have to reach the Space Bridge before it closed. After navigating a treacherous meteor shower, Megatron sends in Soundwave to lead his forces on the Ark, Megatron confronted Optimus and the two fought. Megatron prepared a blow to his enemy with a cannon, only for Bumblebee to take the shot for Optimus. Their battle reignited, the two leaders traded blows with swords, causing heavy damage to one another. But before a final blow could be delivered by either one of them, the Ark crumbled under the Space Bridge's force, and while Megatron shouted in anger, both ships were drawn through. However, severe damage had been done to both ships, sending them adrift for an unknown period of time until the ships was caught in the g-forces of the nearby planet Earth and crashed there (the Nemesis crashed/submerged into the ocean, while the ark crash landed at a nearby valley close to a semi-active volcano), knocking all occupants at both ships into emergency stasis. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons